


【双豹组】配得上国王的男人- 520贺文 PWP一发完 4P高能预警

by DeerLulu1945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerLulu1945/pseuds/DeerLulu1945
Summary: CP：killmonger/N’jadaka/Erik X T’challa假如堂弟有三只......警告：1.二设哥哥比弟弟大11岁2.二设堂弟是三胞胎，出生在瓦坎达，与哥哥一起长大。再次警告三个堂弟一起搞哥哥！不吃NP的千万不要进来！





	【双豹组】配得上国王的男人- 520贺文 PWP一发完 4P高能预警

正文：

T’challa恢复意识的时候，只觉得浑身都热的不行，眼皮沉的睁不开，脑子里也晕乎乎的。

他拼命想回想起晕倒之前发生了什么，可这会儿，他只觉得四肢酸疼无力，身上痒痒的。

渐渐地，T’challa的眼睛勉强能睁开一条缝，身上的感觉也越来越明显，他才发现，自己正一丝不挂，四肢大开的躺在床上。

他的大堂弟killmonger正抱着他一手揉着他一边的胸脯，一边细细吻着他的脸颊，二堂弟N’jadaka正单膝跪在他身边，俯下身专心吮吸着他另一边的奶头，还抓着他的一只手撸动着自己的阴茎...而小堂弟Erik居然正直接把他的一条腿搭在肩膀上，阴茎正插在他的后穴里，卖力操着他。

“唔...”T’challa几乎要哭出来，他想说话，嗓子却哑的只能发出呜咽的单音节。

他浑身热的不行，身上满是汗水和体液的粘腻感，嗓子又哑又痛，嘴巴里满是咸腥苦涩的味道，四肢一点也用不上力气，两个奶头又胀又痛，下面羞耻的地方已经酸麻到没有知觉，肠壁松松的，Erik的阴茎插在里面居然可以畅通无阻的进进出出，松松软软的包着小堂弟的大家伙。

“嘿，哥，你醒啦？”Killmonger见T’challa正睁着迷茫又恐惧的双眼看着他们，竟一脸得意，还温柔的吻了一下他的眼角。

T’challa突然感觉手心一热，正拿着他的手自慰的N’jadaka居然直接射在了他的手心里。

“嗯？这么快，你不是说药效可以挺一天吗？”刚刚射过精的N’jadaka喘着粗气看着Killmonger，也就是他们三胞胎的大哥。

“没办法，T’challa毕竟有黑豹之力，三个小时已经是极限了。”Killmonger一脸可惜的摇摇头。

而Erik正爽的完全顾不上插话。

三个小时......？

T’challa懵的不行，也就是说，他被三个堂弟这样搞了三个小时了......？

他隐约想起，前几天祖力和他提过立后之事，他年纪不小了，作为一国之君，皇室的稳定也能稳定民心。

可这件事传到了他三个堂弟的耳朵里，弟弟们好像特别不高兴。

说起这三个堂弟，T’challa就有些头疼，堂弟们出生时，T’challa就已经十一岁了，突然得知自己有了三胞胎弟弟，T’challa还挺高兴，可随着年龄的增长，三个堂弟变得又淘气又粘人。

从T’challa十六岁开始，他们就一直围着他转。

三个堂弟不喜欢念书，一定要T’challa教他们，T’challa只好白天自己学一遍，晚上再教给三个弟弟。

行兵习武也要T’challa亲自教，不过后来T’challa发现三个堂弟习武速度极快，每次却还要在T’challa面前装作不会的样子，打架的时候故意一个接一个往T’challa身上扑，T’challa一气之下就再也不教他们练武了

除了一日三餐洗澡睡觉三个堂弟都要和T’challa在一起，久而久之，三个臭小子得寸进尺，甚至禁止T’challa和异性来往，所以直到T’challa快四十岁了，身边除了这三个快三十岁的大男人，连个合适立为皇后的人选都没有。

祖力让T’challa考虑立后，T’challa倒也挺上心的，因为和三个堂弟关系比较好，T’challa心想要不就和他们商量一下。

他把三个堂弟叫进自己的房间，可还没等他开口，N’jadaka突然去倒了杯茶给他，说让他先喝再谈。

T’challa对三个堂弟从来都没有防备，接过来一饮而尽，可紧接着便是眼前一黑，再睁开眼睛便是眼前这幅光景。

三个堂弟早就处心积虑为了这一天，他们没想到T’challa会这么早考虑立后的事，干脆一不做二不休，他们决定好好调教一下这个不知好歹的堂哥的身体。

T’challa刚喝过茶就直接倒在了N’jadaka的怀里，三个人互相对视着笑了一下，直接把T’challa抱上了床，脱掉了他身上碍事的长袍。

虽然这具焦糖色的肉体他们在洗澡时已经见过无数次了，可今天终于能做他们一直想做的事，而不用像往常那样想着哥哥的身体自慰。

那杯加了药粉的茶让T’challa很快进入了状态，他浑身发烫，褐色的皮肤泛着诱人的暗红色，迷迷糊糊中愉悦的同时接受了三个堂弟。

虽然在谁先插T’challa这件事上三个人稍微争执了一下，但三人毕竟是心连心的好兄弟，最终他们妥协，Killmonger可以先上T’challa，Erik可以先吻他，最后，N’jadaka可以先射在T’challa的嘴里。

毕竟能享用T’challa是他们三兄弟多年的心愿。

等T’challa醒过来的时候，他已经分别被三个堂弟内射了一次，嘴巴里也满是浓浓的精水，嗓子因为陷入情欲而哭喊到沙哑，浑身都翻来覆去的被弄得满是羞耻的印迹。

可三个堂弟，明显没有想停下来的意思。

“你们...你们在干什么...”终于找回一点力气的T’challa哑着嗓子质问着他们，委屈的几乎要哭出来。

“干你啊，怎么，你还觉得我们做的不够明显吗？”Killmonger故意逗着他，三个堂弟里，老大最喜欢用语言欺负T’challa了。

“你们疯了吗，我是你们的...哥哥...”T’challa话还没说完，就忍不住哭着呜咽了一下，不自觉的吞了吞口水，嘴巴里咸腥的液体也跟着咽了下去。

“行了行了，我们知道，你就是我们的好哥哥。”N’jadaka哄着他，见他嗓子哑的可怜，就去一边倒了杯水，给T’challa冲了冲嘴巴，还顺便含了一口，嘴对嘴的喂给他。

T’challa真的太渴了，也不管这姿势有多羞耻，N’jadaka刚把水吐到他嘴里，他就含着堂弟的舌头咕噜咕噜的喝了下去。

他的小堂弟Erik还在操着他，见他在喝水也体贴的放慢了速度，可是也不知道是不是T’challa被操的太久，Erik刚放慢速度，他的肠壁居然不自觉的收缩起来，拼命吸着小堂弟的阴茎，因为肠壁的收缩，竟把之前射在里面的精液都挤了出来，顺着他张开的臀缝流到了床单上。

Erik甚至因为这个反应笑了，他继续慢悠悠的操着T’challa，反正他刚才只射过一次，这会儿，他的大家伙还精神着。

身体的反应让T’challa很害怕，他呜咽着摇了摇头，已经没有力气的腰勉强动了动，想让Erik把阴茎抽出去。

“怎么了，你刚才可享受了，怎么醒了就害羞了？”Killmonger用手指把T’challa小胡子边上的水渍擦干净，可是并没有什么用，那里已经沾了好多精液，现在T’challa的一张小脸看起来可怜兮兮的，脸颊却因为高潮变得又红又烫。

“你还要不要再喝一点？”N’jadaka体贴的拿着水杯问他。

T’challa很委屈，虽然他还是很渴，可一想到自己居然被三个堂弟弄成了这样，他便倔强的把头扭到一边去，正好撞进了Killmonger的怀里，大堂弟忍不住笑了，低头吻了吻他的额头。

“好了，说正事吧。”Killmonger变得严肃起来，他用手指捏着T’challa的下巴，带着点威胁的语气说道：“我们不允许你立皇后，明天我们就去找T’chaka叔叔，要他宣布你名义上的丈夫是我们。”

T’challa的眼神中露出惊恐的神色，虽然瓦坎达允许同性婚姻，可皇室还没有先例，况且，他也不能和自己的堂弟结婚啊。

“不...不行...你们听我说...”T’challa慌张的摇摇头，想劝说弟弟们，可这个动作瞬间引起了堂弟们的不满。

Killmonger给了Erik一个眼神，小堂弟瞬间了解，他把埋在T’challa屁股里的阴茎拔出来，可食髓知味的肠壁居然依依不舍的紧紧缩了起来，肠壁紧缩的一瞬间带来的酥麻感和空虚感让T’challa忍不住闷哼出声。

N’jadaka把被操的浑身发软的T’challa抱起来，让他趴在床上，强迫他把屁股翘起来，还趁机拍了拍他的臀瓣，两个臀瓣早就在之前的性爱中被他们三个拍的又红又肿。

因为常年的训练，T’challa屁股上的肉很紧实，每次拍打几下就会紧紧缩起来，这在操着他的后穴时的过程中会特别舒服。

被打了几下屁股，T’challa又羞又疼的哭出声，可N’jadaka居然直接开始撸动他两腿之间软趴趴的阴茎。

那感觉很舒服，可不管N’jadaka怎么弄，T’challa突然发现自己就是硬不起来。

“怎么了，T’challa堂哥，你不是还要立皇后吗？这样可不行。”Killmonger从正面看着他，还对着他眨眨眼，一脸坏事得逞的笑容。

T’challa羞的不行，三个堂弟正赤身裸体的围在他身边，这视觉的冲击竟比阴茎被撸动的感觉更让他舒爽。

“哥，要不然我帮你吧...”Erik爬上床，摸了摸T’challa的腰，小堂弟的手刚贴在那里的肌肤上，T’challa就激动的浑身紧绷起来。

Erik将食指和中指直接塞进了T’challa的后穴里，灵活的转动着，按压着他柔软的肠壁，粗糙的指肚摸着肠壁里小小的凸点来回的磨蹭着。

T’challa的后穴里本就被射满了精液，滑腻的不行，Erik的手指可以随意操弄着里面，而T’challa还不知羞耻的不停收缩着后穴想夹紧小堂弟的手指。

没一会儿，T’challa居然射在了N’jadaka的手心里。

“知道了吧，T’challa堂哥，你现在可不能没有我们。”Killmonger捧着T’challa的脸，看着堂哥因为恐惧而溢满泪水的眼睛，心疼的哄了哄他。

“哥，和我们在一起不好吗，以后，你让我们做什么我们就做什么，谁也不敢威胁我们瓦坎达。”N’jadaka也趁机在T’challa耳边说好话。

T’challa忍不住想哭，他心底很喜欢三个堂弟，可他之所以一直不敢表现出来，是因为他不知道三个人他该选谁，每次想到这儿，他的内心就满满的罪恶感。

可现在，三个堂弟完全没给他选择的机会，居然直接就这样把他吃干抹净了，T’challa很委屈，更多的，是这么多年苦苦暗恋他们的自己简直就像个傻瓜一样。

见T’challa慢慢变得柔软的表情，三个堂弟也知道自己的目的达到了，他们决定奖励T’challa，毕竟T’challa身体里的药效还在，他虽然醒了，但肉体的情欲还没有退去。

Erik把T’challa翻过来压在床上，按着他的大腿根直接把还坚硬着的肉柱插进了已经被插的合不上的肉穴里，发了狠一般狠操起来，T’challa的大腿里侧全是Killmonger他们嘬出来的吻痕，被Erik一抓简直又痒又痛。

T’challa不想承认，可他的身体被小堂弟操的好舒服，湿热柔软的肠壁被大肉棍塞得满满的，每一下插得他有要失禁的快感。

T’challa不自觉的哭喊起来，可刚张开嘴巴，Killmonger突然抬起他的后脑勺，把硬热的阴茎塞到了他的嘴里。

“唔...唔...”嘴巴被腥膻的肉棍塞满，T’challa差点哭出来，可这味道居然让他爽到奶头都硬了起来。

“抱歉了，T’challa堂哥，我实在等不了了，你先帮我好好吸一下。”Killmonger对着T’challa抛了个媚眼，托着他的脖子开始慢慢操他的嘴。

T’challa的屁股正被Erik狠狠的抽插着，嘴巴还被Killmonger的阴茎填满，二人同时的动作让T’challa的身体都失了控，他只能不受控制的呜咽着，拼命吮吸着嘴巴里的大家伙，后穴还不自觉地一下一下收缩着夹紧他的小堂弟，情到深处，他甚至不自觉的用双腿夹住Erik的腰。

这时候偏偏N’jadaka也不肯放过他，T’challa被操的浑身晃来晃去，他的胸脯本就柔软，这会儿两边浑圆的巧克力色胸脯正被操的上下晃动，深褐色的奶头挺立着。

N’jadaka用拇指同时按住两个晃动的奶头，用力揉弄起来，T’challa就像过电一般浑身抽搐了一下，被操到挺立的阴茎竟因此喷出了液体。

这时候的Erik爽的哼了一声，因为刚才那一下，T’challa紧紧缩住了肠壁，Erik差点因此缴械投降。

这会儿N’jadaka也硬的不行，T’challa沉浸在性欲的模样太诱人，他忍不住抓着T’challa晃动着的胸脯挤在一起，直接跨到他身上，把硬挺的阴茎塞进他柔软的胸脯之间，慢慢磨蹭起来。

浑身所有的敏感点都被三个堂弟同时玩弄着，T’challa几乎爽到要失禁，他的嘴巴无意识的吮吸着Killmonger的肉棍，挺立的阴茎断断续续的射着体液，柔嫩的肠壁被操的穴口外翻，红色的嫩肉包裹着Erik粗壮的阴茎，两个奶头也被N’jadaka熟练的揉弄着，肚子里被三个男人的精液填的满满的，他的身体完全被打开，沉溺在性爱中而失神的表情可爱到让三个堂弟爱不释手。

T’challa就这样被他的三个堂弟赤身裸体的搞了一整天，从那以后，瓦坎达的国王也多了三个配得上他的男人.......

全文 完


End file.
